Electric vehicle technology is constantly advancing and, although the number of electric vehicles on the roads is increasing, a major barrier to large scale adoption is a lack of suitable charging infrastructure and systems. This means that, although the benefits of electric vehicles may be clear, the risk of running out of charge in locations at which it is not possible to re-charge may deter many drivers from making use of such vehicles.